burn it all down
by keep my issues drawn
Summary: She's just an inconsequential girl in a messed up world, and she knows that that's all she's ever going to be— Madge-centric.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, and I never will.**

**For all of you who have read the Hunger Games before the film.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>prompts: <strong>death;<strong> _hurricane_; insomnia; **racing;**_dancing with death_; **inconsequential**; _she's nothing_;

* * *

><p>She can't quite shake the feeling that there's something not quite right. There's something in the wind, she decides, as she lies awake in her bed at night, her fingertips tracing the folds in her silken sheets, and she listens to the rain pattering outside the window. She hasn't been able to sleep for what seems like forever, even though she's only attempted to sleep for the past few hours.<p>

She's just an inconsequential girl in a messed up world, and she's not exactly sure that she likes her title. She's never done anything of worth, she thinks, and now it's all too late, because one of her only friends is in the arena, and she's going to die, and Madge knows this, and there's absolutely nothing she can do to stop it, and she hates that. She hates that she can't do anything for her only friend, even if they were never that close to start with.

The wind howls outside her window, and she shuts her eyes, as if shutting her eyes her block out the whole world, and block out the sound of the wind. She ignores the wind howling, because she only thinks of Katniss in the arena, and how she must be suffering. Madge hates the fact that she's nothing, and she can't help her, because she's just a Mayor's daughter in a lowly district, and being the Mayor's daughter never helped her feel less alone. In fact, it's made her more isolated. They think she's snotty and stuck up. She hates the fact that she probably is. She knows that there's so much more than her life, and that she seems like a bitch, because of the way she lives, and the way that she's never got the food shortage the rest of them have. But she feels so alone. She's just an inconsequential girl in a messed up world, and she knows that that's all she's ever going to be, and she doesn't like that, not one bit.

It seems like there's a hurricane outside her window, and if she lived in the Seam, the glass in her windows would be shaking. But she's safe and sound, she's warm, and she's so enclosed and looked after, and she hates, it, she hates it. She's racing through her mind, wondering, thinking, running. She wishes she could run away from District 12, away from Panem, away from North America. She doesn't know where she'd go, or how she'd get there, but she wishes that she could just run. The insomnia gives her these thoughts that get into her head and scare her. Like she could ever run away. She doesn't have the guts to even attempt something like that, because she's always been weak, always been inconsequential, someone who would be forgotten.

She wishes she were more like Katniss. She wishes that she had the brains, the strength, and the fight in her. She wishes she could be more than the girl who wears the pretty dresses, ties her hair in bows and looks pretty. Isn't there a way she could change; show them she's more than that? Maybe she isn't being starved, being forced into an arena to the fight to the death. But she's still a piece in the Capitol's games. The Games don't stop outside the arena. They're ever spinning round and round, and everyone and anyone gets caught up in them.

She thinks about death a lot. She wonders if anyone would remember her if she died. She's not done anything worthwhile in her life, she's just Madge. Being Madge isn't all that it's cracked up to be. It's lonely. She feels so alone, and she knows that no one would miss her if she died. Sometimes she wishes that she had never been born, but then she wipes the thought from her mind, because it sounds selfish and stupid, and she seems like that enough already.

Her head spins round and round, and she wants Katniss to survive, and she's not going to let her die, but she has to, because there is nothing she can do, nothing. She wishes there were no Hunger Games. She wishes there was no District 12. Hell, she wishes there was no Panem! Maybe if there wasn't, maybe if they burnt it to ashes and started again, maybe then things could be better.

She wishes she could burn the whole of Panem down, and they could start from scratch.

She wishes that she could stop the pain.

(But her wishes don't mean anything; she's Madge, and they're never going to come true.)

* * *

><p>I must admit, I am a little disappointed about Madge being cut out of the Hunger Games, and i'm not happy with how Katniss gets the mockingjay pin. But you know what? <em>We <em>know who Madge is. We've read the Hunger Games, and we've seen these characters, and we've read the books, and we know the amazing character of Madge. I don't know whether this movie will be rubbish or great- although I"m thinking it'll be great, but even if it turned out to be a flop, we've read the books, and we know the characters as how they were written.

Enjoy the film when you see it, guys :)

Please don't favourite without reviewing.


End file.
